


Mystery

by loki420



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Parent Frigga, loki rocks, maybe a little less, mirage loki, odin sucks as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki420/pseuds/loki420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mysterious killer is on the loose.even heimdell can't see the killer.Odin is hiding something.Loki has set out to find out the killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm new here.Hope you like it.English is not my 1st language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! English is not my !st language, so be patient with me please.

 

It was almost dark when the hooded figure on a horse saw the Asgard city on the horizon. Smirking,the person increased the speed of the horse.

()()()()()()

In the palace-

  
Two nobles were talking to each other while leaving the throne room.

  
"This is outrageous! Never in my long life have seen something like that!" said one of them

  
“I just don't know how anyone could do it without being noticed by heimdell? Three murders! Unsolved!" Later one exclaimed

  
“It worries me that, two of them are nobles. Clearly, someone has a grudge against high born people." 

  
“Someone always has a grudge against high born people. It is not uncommon in the game of politics. What surprised me is that, someone dared to act on it, when there was a full chance that heimdell would see it."

  
“Well, clearly this murderer knows how to hide from heimdell's view!" the former one said grimacing.

“I don't know what to think anymore! Even king Odin seems in distress. I really hope our investigators are good enough to find out the killer."

  
“Now that you say about it, I think Prince Loki was right. We've become too dependent on heimdell. As a result our law enforce department has legged behind. Well, of course nobody felt the necessity to kill either when heimdell was in question."

  
“Well, I agree with Prince Loki too. We shouldn’t have been this reluctant. Apart from mischief, this boy really knows political techniques.I wish he was a little bit more mature."

“Don’t worry educh, he is only 1025, nothing but a boy. In time, he'll grow up. Plus it is the time for him to have fun. He is not old nobles like us!"

  
“Whom are you calling old? I'm not old." Educh said teasingly. "My mind is still young like fresh dew of morning, my dear balthazar."

  
Balthazar pats Educh roughly "That's the spirit my friend!"

  
Educh yelps and rubs his back. "I said my mind is young, not my body you oaf."

  
Balthazar says nothing.He only shakes his head, laughing out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it? let me know. Yes Asgard is city. The capital city. Not whole planet here. And don't get angry. I just wanted to set up the plot 1st. then the main characters will appear. And yes Educh and Balthazar like Loki.I find it hard to believe that Loki had no supporters in noble class. I would not be surprised if all of them preferred Loki over Thor. I mean there is always a clash between noble and warrior class (Though Loki belongs to both).And Asgard is a city of magic. Why in the world, people will hate magic and girlish? (Do voltemore, Loki, dumbeldore seem girlish to you? Hell no!). I think, it is Loki's pranks; that they're unhappy about but not all of all them.   
> "Some do battles, other do tricks"- is line coming from a offended Thor who felt insecure about being saved by his lil bro. but he forgets that-everyone needs to get rescued at some point and the older needs protection of the younger too. ;)


	2. good morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new update! guys,again I'm sorry for any mistakes.Now here comes our prince charming! :D

Loki woke up late in the morning.He looked through the window.The sun was high enough.

"Damn"-he muttered. He went to bed late last night, from his studies.He was going through documents and evidences to find about the murderer.

He was so absorbed in it, that he forgot about the time.When he came back, the east sky was almost white.Now it was mid-day.

"Damn"-he muttered again.

He missed breakfast with his family .Now it is almost time for lunch.

_Oh well, what is done is done.No point of being stressed now, is there?_ -he thought.

Getting down from bed he decided to take a bath.Then later he would join in lunch.

Thor is sure gonna tease him to death,as it was always thor who usually misses this little family dinning, not him.Now thor is gonna take his sweet revenge against him for

being late.

Entering the washroom,he took off his night clothes. Then he gets into his pool like bath tub.

"Ahhh"-he gave out a comfortable sigh while getting soaked.It felt nice and relaxing.

After a while there was a knock on his chamber's main door.

_Must be the servants_ \- he thought.

"Come in"-he said.

Two male and three female servants entered into his chamber and started their work.

When Loki came out of the washroom, they were almost finished.Two of the maids, went into the washroom to clean it.

"Good day my prince!Do you want something to eat or drink?" the remaining maid asks him.

"No,inform mother that, I'll join with them at lunch"

Nodding she left the chamber.The two male servants came forward to help him getting properly dressed.At that time there was another knock.

"Enter"-he said.

Balur; who had been Loki's butler since he was a kid, entered his dressing room.

"I'm in no mood of paying official visits,right now, balur"

"It is about **Her Majesty** , my prince .She'll be waiting for you in her chamber"

"Did she say, why?"

"No sire"

"Hmm, you may go now"

Nodding balur left the room.After getting clothed,Loki left for Frigga's chamber.

The two guards in front of the chamber opened the door for him.He straight went to the sitting room, hoping to avoid his father.

Frigga was talking to some maids.Frigga noticed him  and waved off the maids.She extended her hands to embrace her son.

"Hello, mother" he said smiling while hugging her.

"Late study?" she asked being worried.

"kinda"

"I know what are you doing, Loki.I'm the queen, remember?"

"sorry,father told me to keep it low-key" he said laughing.

Frigga also laughed."Just be careful, my son"

"I will. Nobody except you and father knows that I'm investigating it too.Even thor doesn't know about it"

Frigga didn't miss the subtle smugness in his tone.She only smiled at that.Her husband chose wisely.Thor was many thing, but not a keeper of big secrets, especially around the

warrior fours.

"Speaking of your brother, have you met him today?He also missed his breakfast "

At this Loki's face lit up."Oh, thanks to the Almighty"-he let out his breath.

Frigga raised one eyebrow. 

"What?Do you have any idea how he would've teased me if he knew that I've missed breakfast too?"

Frigga only shakes her head smiling."Alright. I've called you for different reason.Have you met a maiden recently?"she asked out of the blue.

"You brought me here to talk about whether I'm dating or not?" Loki said flatly.

"yes" Frigga answered seriously.

"Can I ask, why?"

"Cause I don't wanna die without seeing grand children"

Loki made a face. 

"what? is that too much to ask for an old lady?"

"you are anything but old. You could still beat the rest of the asir women with your beauty" Loki said smiling.

"Why don't you use your sweet talks to impress other eligible women who are dying to get along with you"

"Mother" loki chided.

It was no secret, that women in asgard swoons over the two princes, especially the younger one.

Loki was a mystery to them.Unlike thor, loki kept himself away from women, thus making himself more desirable to them subconsciously.

Tall, dark and handsome with great sense of humor , what could you ask more for? Due to Frigga's good teaching both of her sons were respectful towards women.

But Loki's cheekiness earned him extra points.

"The ball is coming.And this year I'll not tolerate any of your excuses of being absent.You'll attend the ball like a **normal**  prince and ask the hand of a maiden to dance.It's all I

ask for"

"They're stupid and annoying" Loki muttered but Frigga heard him anyway. She raised one eyebrow.

Loki sighed."I'm sorry but have you heard the way they talk? Look, I respect them, I really do but they all go ga ga and gi gi over me like I'm kinda puppy they could cuddle with"

saying he crossed his arms.

"I've had it enough of it when I was a kid."he pouted a bit.

Frigga stifled her laughter.Being fake serious she said "I don't care whether you like it or not, you'll have to attend this year.People needs to see their both princes attending the

ball.Specially in a time like this.Plus I'm tired giving excuses to people about your absence."

"I don't think they would be bothered much, when their favorite prince will be there"

" yeah, tell that to the ladies" Frigga smirked.

" you know whom I meant"

"Oh Loki. I know thor can be a bit overshadowing sometimes but your father loves you too. You have your own aura. If you really really think your father prefers thor, then why

would he chose you to investigate the murders and trust only you. Not even thor ever got that kind of honour, remember that." 

_well, but I'm not the crowned prince, am I?_ -loki thought, but said nothing.

"Now walk me to the dinning hall. I hope your brother is there too."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they entered, they saw odin was already there ; waiting for them.Thor was nowhere to be seen.Now loki got worried.

_Hope that oaf is not in the taverns ,_ **again-** he thought.

Odin looked grimaced.

_Damn, this is not good-_ he thought again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes,frigga is more "perspective" here.I think, if loki could express his feelings to someone ,then the "incident" would not have taken place.oh well, what was done was done(not gonna happen here though).OFC will appear in later chapter. let me know what you think. but please be gentle. :)))


	3. The killing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the new chapter, yay! hope you'll like it :)))

The mysterious figure removed the curtain of the window slowly.It was raining heavily.

"Hmm, looks like little princess is in the mood today."he smirked. "oh well, looks like I've to get a little bit wet today."

Wearing a black hoodie, he jumped through the window and landed smoothly on the ground.

Nobody was around.He could see the guards of the street standing under shade.He took his horse and started riding.

When he passed them, they couldn't figure it out why water from the street suddenly hit them under the shade.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the palace- as assumed thor was sulking the common resting room. The room was destroyed though.

Certainly, he got scolded by odin. Loki was not amused but neither said or did anything.There was a time, when Thor became upset Loki felt the urgent necessity to cheer up

his brother.

But things have changed now.He has become fed up of it. It is not like that he hates his brother, it is just that-Thor's happiness or unhappiness doesn't affect him like the way it

used to.

Loki was not 5 anymore to follow Thor blindly.They're not that close anymore.Loki was not sure when and how it happened.

May be it was the time ,when odin punished Loki a bit more for the crime they both committed or praised Thor a little bit more for the task they both finished.

May be Odin's clever manipulation drifted them apart little by little leaving Loki resenting Thor and making him more hungry for father's approval.Who knows?

 

But what Thor faced today, he deserved it fully.When you are soon to be the future king, you have to be very careful about your reputation.

It is not suitable for you to pass out in a tavern in the middle of the day or any part of the day like a commoner.

Though it was not uncommon for thor to do so and odin also let it slide regarding it as youth problem but today was different.

Odin wished to discuss about the coronation with Thor and Loki and thor was absent. Later he was brought to the palace ,totally drunk, by volstagg and hogun and

unfortunately(?) they walked right into odin and few nobles.

Clearly,the nobles weren't happy to discover their golden prince in that  state, neither was Odin.

 Sighing ,Loki sat next to his brother.

"it is not wise to be with me right now , brother" thor snared.

"Who said, I am wise?" 

"Why are you here? To mock ?To gloat?"

"Though ,it would make me very happy but no , not actually.I'm just trying to be sincere ."

"you are incapable of sincerity"-thor snarled .

Loki didn't reply.He was in no mood of bickering.Loki stood up slowly and came in front of the fireplace.He crossed his arms behind his back.

"You deserved it" saying Loki frowned to himself. He had no idea why he voiced his thought out of the blue.But it felt good!!

"Excuse me?!" thor was both surprised and angry.He didn't know which feeling was the strongest.

Never did his little brother talked to him like that let alone shoving something right into his face like that.He was always the kind of person who tried to talk thor out of doing

something he didn't agree with or suggesting some other ways.

He never criticized thor , not like this!

He looked right into thor's eyes."soon, you shall be the king.And yet you act like a spoiled brat, sulking in a corner causing whole Asgard flooding, cause father scolded you for

passing out in the tavern like a vagabond "

"Loki, watch your tongue" thor warned him.

"or what, you would make me **know my place** " Loki bent forward a little.It made him look more dangerous.

Thor opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.He had used that sentence a lot, didn't he?

This time ,Thor looked at his brother's face.He was surprised to find out how much Loki has changed!

Thor was so used to of Loki being his shadow, he never noticed his brother's face this intently! Loki looked like a wild animal right now, if pushed further, it might have your

head.

After a very long time in Thor's life, he tasted the taste of fear, and he was surprised to find it out.And that poked his ego and made him more angry.

Well the snake bites, when it is most scared, right?

"How dare you talk to me like that, Loki" he shouted standing abruptly.

"oh please! If you think, your empty shouting is gonna make me cower like every body else" Loki took a pause, " then you are disillusioning "

 

"Loki ,what got into you today? Looks like you are gonna bargain for a fight no matter what! didn't I went through enough today?"

"went through enough? Of what? Look around you! In a few weeks you're going to be king. And this is how you act when someone scolds you a little?! You are gonna be a sorry

excuse of a king, a laughing stock for the kingdom"

**"LOKI!!!"** Thor shouted,thunder roared outside, mjonir  in his hand.

Loki just raised an eyebrow.

"Enough" suddenly Frigga arrived there. Both of them looked at their mother.

She was not alone.A maiden of their age was also with them.She was looking at the two brothers, though what she was thinking could not be read from her face.

"If you two are done, I'd like to introduce you royal lady  **Welle  of** grune stadt"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dan, dan ,dan, that was one hell of an introduction,wasn't it? Welle is a German word .it means wave.i like this name :D  
> As i stated before, asgard is not the whole planet, the capital city of niu heimur planet. it means 9 realms. No jotenheim, veneheim etc are not part of it, they are different planets.The names of other cities will be revealed eventually.one is already revealed grune stadt, another German word means green land.  
> And yep, loki will voice what needs to be voiced.No more bottling up feelings.We know how well that turned out.*sheesh*  
> let me know what you think. :))


	4. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, sorry for the late update.here is the new chapter and for some unknown reason the end note of the previous chapter keeps reappearing .I'm sorry for that

 

Both of the princes looked at the woman standing beside their mother.How much she had heard and seen couldn't be told for her facial expression was passive.

She looked at the princes and smiled, "It's a pleasure to finally meet our princes of Grunde stadt."

Both of the princes caught up quickly and exchanged greetings with her like the **occurrence between the brothers never happened.**

Frigga then spoke up "As you know Duke Nizor has passed away recently ,Lady Welle as the only heir will take over the ruling of Grunde stadt.She is here to receive the official title

**Duchess of Grunde stadt** ,which shall be given at the coronation ceremony by the all-father."

Both of the princes nodded at this. Nizor was one of the nobles who had been assassinated by this mysterious killer.Both of the princes knew this but they never saw her before.

Loki mentally frowned at this.

_How come I never heard of her before? -he thought to himself._

"I grew up at Alfhiem with my maternal grandparents .I was sent there when I was just a mare child. That's why you might have never seen or heard of me" she answered as she

could read Loki's thoughts.

"Our deepest condolences about your father "said Thor who was surprisingly very calm.Maybe it was the presence of two respectable women which prevented him from bursting

out.

"Thank you"-she nodded at him with a sad smile.

"Loki why don't you show lady Welle around while I have a chat with your brother" Frigga smiled at them.

Loki took the hint.His mother just gave him a chance to get to know about her.

"It'll be my pleasure "-Loki said smiling . "This way,lady Nizordottir"

"please call me Welle"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short?I'm sorry, but for now this will have to do. :( and much more will be revealed about her in later chapters

**Author's Note:**

> how do you like it let me know.Yes asgard is city. The capital city.Not whole planet here.And don't get angry. I just wanted to set up the plot 1st. then the main characters will appear. and yesb educh and balthazar like loki.I find it hard to believe that loki had no supporters in noble class.I would not be surprised if all of them preferred loki over thor.I mean there is always aclash between noble and warrior class(Though loki belongs to both).And asgard is a city of magic.Why in the world, people will hate magic and girlish?(Do voltemore, Loki, dumbeldore seem girlish to you? Hell no!). I think ,it is loki's pranks; that they're unhappy about but not all of all them."some do battles, other do tricks"- is line coming from a offended thor who felt insecure about being saved by his lil bro. but he forgets that-everyone needs to get rescued at some point and the older needs protection of the younger too. ;)


End file.
